Present day personal computers require vast amounts of memory to support application software. Certain segments of the user community are not satisfied with mere memory capacity alone. This population requires the utmost performance from their memory subsystems. They typically elect to exploit the flexibility inherent in certain computer systems to operate the memory above and beyond its factory rated frequency, a technique called “over clocking”. The problem, however, is that current over clocking techniques typically require the voltage to the memory to be increased, which results in the interface voltage applied to any device connected to the memory to be increased as well. This increase in voltage can cause the device connected to the memory to overheat and/or become permanently damaged.